Track switches are mechanism that are used to direct trains from one track to another track. These mechanisms have a number of moving parts. The switching mechanisms work best when they are not covered by ice and snow. Heating units are sometime provided at the track switch to melt away or prevent snow and ice accumulation. Covers are also used in conjunction with the heating units or alone to limit snow and ice accumulation on the track switches. There is a need for improved cover assemblies that facilitate quick and easy access to the switching mechanism, quick and easy installation and removal.